Guilty
by EmberAmberFirdaus
Summary: Mikey gets injured badly while saving Raph. Now, as he is fighting for his life, can his brothers save his?


**_Disclaimer-As much as I would LOVE to own TMNT, I don't. So don't think I do, cause I don't. :D Enjoy!_**

"Booyakasha!" Mikey swung his feet into a Kraang robot, while his brothers fought similarly around him.

The fight seemed to be going well. Then, a door opened, and more Kraang-dozens of them-poured out.

They were cornered, but still fighting to get free.

Mikey saw Raph get knocked down by a Kraang, who pointed a laser-gun at Raph. It started to power up.

"No!"

Mikey hurled himself towards the robot, who looked towards him just before he clicked the trigger.

Mikey and the robot landed in a heap, and the laser-gun went off with a bang.

His brothers, anxious to make he was ok, quickly destroyed the rest of the Kraang.

They rushed towards the area, and, when the dust cleared, they saw Mikey. Or, rather, what was left of him. He was alive, but only by some extreme miracle.

There wasn't an extreme amount of blood, except for several freely-flowing deep cuts on his arms and one particularly deep one on his head. But when Donnie did a quick but thorough examination of his youngest brother, he stood up, and his face was grave.

"Well, what is it?" Raph moved as if to threaten Donnie if he didn't answer fast enough. Leo moved to protect him, and said, "Enough. Donnie? What's the...um, well..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Well, he has severe internal injuries. The shock wave must have gone into his body and ruptured something deep inside of him. It-It isn't something I can treat, guys."

Leo and Raph looked at each other in horror.

Leo found his voice first. "You mean-You mean that Mikey...is going to die?"

Donnie looked off into the distance, anywhere but here, and nodded.

They both were jolted back into the present when they heard something crack. Then crash. Then, the horrible but all-too-familiar screech of metal against metal.

Leo and Donnie looked back at Raph, who was destroying the robots in a fit of anger, tearing them to pieces.

Leo approached him cautiously. "Raph, I-"

He was cut off. "Let's get him home." Raph carefully picked up his youngest brother and, with Leo and Donnie by his side, they jumped into the ShellRazr and sped home as fast as possible. Time was not something they had enough of.

On the way home, each one of the brothers though about Mikey.

Leo remembered how, when he and Raph had a fight once-ok, much more than once, how Mikey had always brought each of them a cup of hot cocoa, a slice of pizza, and had listened to both of them quietly while they ranted. He had sparred with each of them, each time receiving bruises from the trouble.

He thought now how Mikey had never actually lost those sparring sessions, just got a couple whacks.

Donnie remembered how Mikey had always listened to him when he techno-babbled, and always seemed to show interest in his things-not necessarily he understood it, but he listened more than his brothers did. He even named most of them. He had only wished he had spent more time actually thinking about how Mikey was always there for him, and less thinking about how he didn't know 10,000 digits of pi.

Raph was the most affected. Mikey had taken the hit for him, trying to save his older brother. It was his fault, he felt, that Mikey had gotten shot. Raph remembered how Mikey had always taken his insults well and played it up even more. Raph often smacked his head, and Mikey had only pouted, never tried to hit him back. He chuckled when he remembered how Donnie had once tried to hit Mikey, but Mikey had rebelled, and threatened to hit him back, hand raised as he had looked back at Donnie.

Now, as he looked at Mikey, whose face was bruised and bleeding, Raph only remembered how cruel he had often been to his youngest brother, laughing when Mikey had squealed.

Mikey's chest barely rose and fell. There was almost no distinction between the breathing and not breathing. Then, there was no distinction at all.

"Donnie!" He warned. "He's not breathing at all!"

Donnie shouted back to him, "We're here!"

Raph whispered to Mikey, "We're here, bro. Stay with us. We'll get you back to normal in no time, I promise."

Mikey cracked open an eye, and hoarsely whispered, "It's okay, man. Don't worry about me. Stay away from the...Kraang and...don't let Leo know I keep my water balloons in my..." He drifted off, but Raph shook him.

"Mikey, buddy, you can't fall asleep again."

"But I'm so tired, Raph. So...tired." Mikey felt like a huge weight was pressing against his head. He floated into darkness, so soft and comforting.

Raph picked him up and shook him. Hard. Donnie jumped in the back and pulled Raph away from Mikey. "Raph! That'll only make things worse!"

"We're here!" Leo shouted.

Raph jumped out, and Leo took Mikey, Donnie following behind, to Splinter.

Master Splinter was in his room, but came out at Leo's frantic call for him.

"What is it-Michelangelo!" Splinter kneeled down next to his youngest son and felt his head. Mikey was burning up.

Splinter stood up and looked at his sons harshly. "What happened?"

Raph refused to look at him, so Donnie stepped up.

"Mikey saw that a Kraang was about to hit Raph with one of their laser-guns, so he tackled the Kraang, which pulled the trigger, and everything went 'Boom!'."

Raph cut in. "He tried to save me."

Splinter glanced at him, then back to Mikey.

April came in precisely at that moment. "Oh my gosh! Mikey! What happened?" She asked, glancing at each turtle in turn.

Raph lost it then. He screamed at her, "What do you think happened? I got cornered at Mikey saved my butt because I couldn't protect myself, and he got it because of me!"

Ignoring the others' open-mouthed stares at him, he ran off into the sewers, alone. They could hear the unmistakable screech of his weapons against the walls of the subway.

April started to follow him, but Donnie put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not you. Raph took this really hard. He is blaming himself for what happened to Mikey."

April found her voice again. "Will he-"

Donnie shook his head. "I can't treat it. I'm not a surgeon."

April thought for a moment. "I...might know someone who could help us. A friend of my father's."

Leo, Donnie, and Splinter looked at each other for a moment, and their answer came out as one garbled mess. "Yes!"

"Thanks, April!"

"Please do contact this man!"

April smiled. "Not really a man. A woman."

On the operating table, Mikey groaned.

"Ssshh, it's okay, Mikey. I'm going to help you." A woman in scrubs picked up a syringe and gently pushed it into Mikey's arm.

He tried to push her away, but was too weak to do more than a gentle shove.

"Mikey, calm down, bro. We're here for you." Raph told him.

Mikey quit squirming and lay there, wincing while the medicine took effect.

The woman gently pushed them out of the room while she operated. Donnie wanted to stay, though, so she let him.

The woman started the operation on the youngest turtle.

_**Hey, all you turtle-loving folk! This is my first venture into TMNT territory. Hope you like it-and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! It feeds the author!**_

_**~EmberAmberFirdaus~**_


End file.
